the_super_mario_adventures_crossover_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of the Singing Pillars
'The Story of the Singing Pillars '''is a series of animated shorts that aired on Opera TV. It acts as somewhat of a prequel to Opera Land as a theme park, as it explains why the pillars at the entrance sing. Synopsis The series is an animated opera revolving around the plight of Peter Bluepillar and Pamela Greenpillar, a pair of singing anthropomorphic pillars who are in love. However, they are forbidden from being together, due to the fact that their families are in the midst of a brutal feud. The series as a whole goes like this: Start with exposition on the Bluepillar-Greenpillar feud and how it started, before cutting to show Peter and Pamela meeting in their private hideout, discussing the feud and how it has torn their once-friendly families apart, and wishing that there could be a place where the two of them could be happy together. Meanwhile, the heads of the feuding families go over how the other family has wronged them. Over the course of the series, Peter and Pamela try many plots and schemes to attempt to repair the bonds between the two families, all of which fail and cause tensions to rise to the point that war is declared. Peter and Pamela attempt to discuss ways to stop the war, when agents of both families storm the hideout and force the two out before destroying the hideout. On the battlefield, Peter and Pamela hide and go over their final plan, just as the two families' forces arrive in their glass war machines. Before the battle can begin, the two come out from their hiding place and sing an aria about their romance and all of the good things the two families did for each other before finishing with a note loud enough to shatter the war machines, causing the families to realise how they had been acting and reconcile. Peter and Pamela's parents allow their children to be together, and the two embrace as the shot pans up and a voice narrates "And so, it shall be known that Peter and Pamela had their wish for a place where they could be happy together for the rest of their lives granted, as on the battlefield-to-be, a magical place was built: Opera Land, where the happy couple sing to anyone lucky enough to pass by their place at the entrance. Thus ends The Story of the Singing Pillars." The shot lingers at the theme park's entrance, where "apparitions" of Peter and Pamela's humanoid appearances appear from their counterparts in the entrance and wink to the viewers, followed by an end card that reads "Opera Land, the best place ever." Shorts * Prologue: The Feuding Families * Act 1: A Royal Concert * Act 2: A Festival to Remember * Act 3: The Passion Potion * Act 4: The Great Banquet * Act 5: The Thief Truce * Act 6: The Bluepillar Ball * Act 7: The Great Greenpillar Camp * Act 8: Faith in a Friend * Act 9: Looming Doom * Finale: Fixing the Feud Voice Cast * Peter Opera - Peter Bluepillar, Bluepillar Agent, Narrator * Iiw Opera - Pamela Greenpillar * Hafu Evans - Phillip Bluepillar, Greenpillar Agent * Rosalina Evans - Patricia Greenpillar Trivia * The series occasionally airs in its entirety as ''The Full Story of the Singing Pillars, which is available in audio form as released by Opera Music. * The narrator is the only character in the miniseries to not sing their lines. Category:Opera TV Category:Opera TV Shorts Category:The Story of the Singing Pillars